cimorellifandomcom-20200222-history
Walk Away
|image = CimWalkAway.PNG|250px |band = Kelly Clarkson |album = Breakaway''http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Walk_Away_%28Kelly_Clarkson_song%29 |released = January 17, 2006 |genre = Pop rock |label = RCA |runtime = 4:02 |writer = |producer = |before = Fireflies |current = |after = Tik Tok/Califonia Gurls }} "'Walk Away'" is a song by Kelly Clarkson. It received generally positive reviews from critics and was certified gold in March 2006. Cimorelli covered the song and it was uploaded to Lisa's YouTube channel on June 28, 2010. The girls used to sing this cover live and Lisa wanted to bring it back after finding the instrumental on their computer.Description from video reads: "Well today was yucky outside, and I found this instrumental on our computer from a long time ago (we used to cover this song live). Why not resurrect it? Hahah so here's our version of this song :) Hope ya like it!" Lisa included a link to download the song, which is here. Lyrics '''Christina': You've got your mother and your brother Every other undercover Tellin' you what to say (say) You think I'm stupid But the truth is That it's cupid, baby Lovin' you has made me this way So before you point your finger Get your hands off of my trigger Oh yeah Dani: You need to know this situation's getting old And now the more you talk The less I can take, oh Amy: I'm looking for attention Not another question Should you stay or should you go? Well, if you don't have the answer Why are you still standin' here? Hey, hey, hey, hey Just walk away Lisa: Just walk away Just walk away Katherine: I waited here for you Like a kid waiting after school So tell me how come you never showed (showed)? I gave you everything And never asked for anything And look at me I'm all alone (alone) So, before you start defendin' Baby, stop all your pretendin' Dani: I know you know I know So what's the point in being slow Let's get the show on the road today Lisa: Hey Lauren: I'm looking for attention Not another question Should you stay or should you go? Well, if you don't have the answer Why are you still standin' here? Hey, hey, hey, hey Just walk away Lisa: Just walk away Just walk away I wanna love I want a fire To feel the burn My desires I wanna man by my side Not a boy who runs and hides Are you gonna fight for me? Die for me? Live and breathe for me? Do you care for me? 'Cause if you don't then just leave Amy: I'm looking for attention Not another question Should you stay or should you go? Well, if you don't have the answer Why you still standin' here? Hey, hey, hey, hey Just walk away Lisa: Just walk away Just walk away Just walk away Just walk away Cimorelli: Just walk away Photo Gallery CimWalkAway.PNG WalkAway1.PNG WalkAway2.PNG WalkAway3.PNG WalkAway4.PNG WalkAway5.PNG WalkAway6.PNG Video Gallery References Category:Covers Category:Power pop songs